


Locomotive

by FadedFoliage



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14612184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadedFoliage/pseuds/FadedFoliage
Summary: Judy crashed her car because of Nick so he challenges her to drive a new vehicle to prove 'bunnies are bad drivers' wrong and Judy doesn't back down from a challenge.





	Locomotive

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy tail awaits.

They not only crashed because she was distracted by him but he had the audacity to gloat, "Bunnies are bad drivers." He was the one that misplaced her license after all. It was his fault. Clearly, not her own because she didn't check.

She was now learning how to drive a new vehicle. She used her paws trying to steer where to go. The vehicle went nowhere but made a funny sound instead. She didn't even get to see the manual for this contraption.

"Do you need some help?" Nick said.

"Not from you!" She spelled out each word.

"What you're doing is unsafe."

"That's why you're here to give advice."

"That you ignore."

She was furious when Nick didn't let her fall. She was now trapped by the contraption. At least, it started moving on its own. Off to who knows where.

"Where is this taking me?" she asked.

"It's supposed to be a surprise," Nick said.

"Imprisoned by a self-driving car trapped with a sarcastic vulpine."

"You asked for it."

She was going to crash but she refused to get off.

"Why didn't you just leave?" Nick asked.

She hissed in annoyance.

Nick offered her ice cream which she accepted.

"You shouldn't eat while driving, that's worse than texting," Nick said.

"I can trust the system. It wouldn't let anything happen to me," Judy said.

"That sounds like a challenge."

"At least, it can't hear."

She used her paws to play with the gears again trying to take control herself. She heard a grunt instead. Uncertain, she stopped in case she damaged the vehicle.

"Just give up," Nick said.

"I don't know when to quit," she said.

Nick shivered at that thought.

* * *

The vehicle drove to the park.

"I see things are progressing well," Clawhauser said. She glared at the cheetah with a look that could kill. "How are you and Nick?"

She was determined to leave the park but the vehicle wouldn't budge.

"Pretty well," Nick said. "Can you believe she didn't check she had her license?"

"That was your fault!" she screeched.

"An innocent prank."

"On my permanent record!"

"When will you two be kissing?" Clawhauser asked.

"What are you even doing here?" she asked under her breath.

The vehicle ejected her! She didn't even know it was able to consciously eject drivers.

"Right now, actually," Nick replied.

Nick kissed her at the height of her fury melting it away.

"You don't need to be embarrassed not knowing how to drive," Nick said.

The vehicle also gave her another chance.

"Just watch me," she replied.

"I'll leave you two to have fun." A few flashes greeted their eyes. Clawhauser winked as he walked away. "Don't have too much fun though."

* * *

She was ecstatic when she figured out how to drive. The vehicle finally obeyed her commands. "See? I told you I can drive."

"Yes, you can. Where are you taking us next?" Nick said.

The vehicle lets her choose where to go instead of driving on its own.

"It is getting late, why don't we go home?" she asked

"Aww, but it was fun watching you learn," Nick said.

"This was supposed to be a punishment!"

"Really? It seems like a reward."

"Why don't we visit my family then?"

"You can't drive for that long."

"Just watch me."

The vehicle started moving on its own again. She didn't even know when she turned that feature back on. Not even her advanced mastery of the vehicle allowed her to choose where to go. At least, Nick was finally getting bored. She had that to her satisfaction.

They were headed home at least.

* * *

"This is your house!" Judy raged.

"So it is," Nick said.

"How am I supposed to get home?"

"You're not."

"Is this part of your plan?"

"Maybe, don't you like it?"

"How can you afford everything?"

"You know how."

"Fine, I might as well enjoy myself."

Judy left the vehicle.

"So you give up?" Nick said.

"Fine, you win, I don't know how to drive," Judy said.

He kissed her again.

She desired to explore Nick's home more than she cared about how to drive.

"Don't open that!" Nick said frantically.

"Why not?" she said.

"I can drive us back to your place if you want."

"It's too late for that," she said.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Nope!"

She found an album of Nick's baby photos.

"You were supposed to be out of town!" Nick raged. His mother had just come home.

"Oh? What's this? You brought a friend over too," Vivian said.

"I hope I'm not intruding," Judy said.

"Not at all. This is the first time I see my son in years." She pointed at the photo. "I can tell you all about this one."

"Can I go to your place?" Nick asked, desperate to get away.

"You should have helped me go there in the first place! Don't worry, I'm sure Clawhauser has tons of blackmail. You did let the vehicle go to the park after all," Judy said.

"You think he's on your side?" Nick asked.

"He helped me during the investigation."

"He was the one who asked about kissing."

They realized they were both in trouble. Clawhauser had taken a precious photo of Judy sitting on Nick.

"This was what he looked like when he was two," Vivian said.

"Mom! Don't tell her," Nick said.

"I'll stop for now only if you promise to visit with her again." She confiscated the photo album to Judy's disappointment. "Now, do you want one bed or two?"

"One!" said Judy.

"Two!" said Nick.

"One bed it is," Vivian said.

"You're taking her side?" Nick accused.

"We have to start sometime. Your mother approves," Judy gloated.

"Not my room!" cried Nick.

"Why not?" Vivian said.

It was still decorated with all his childhood things ever since the day he ran away.

"Can you tell me about these?" Judy upheld a collection of stuffed prey animals.

"He wanted to join the junior ranger scouts so badly…" Vivian trailed off.

Nick covered his head with pillows but even that wouldn't block out the sound.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written because I was inspired by a picture.


End file.
